Expect the Unexpected
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Max has a lover that everyone know about though they don't know who He is. Yes he, but now that it Christmas, Max's boyfriend is revealed to be...Max?KaiRei,and some more.OoC,Yaoi don't like, don't read. Okay for Hilary, Mariah and MingMing fans


**A/N: **I wanted to post this weeks ago, but I haven't been able to work on any of my stories cause of my boyfriend coming over. Then I had my mom who keeps wanting to 'bond' with me so she tries to talk with me and you know all that mother and daughter stuff. Anyway on with the story.

**Warnings: **Nothing that I can think of though I hope you don't mind who I paired Max up with, so if you don't like odd couples then you might not want to read this.

/Talking on the phone/

* * *

**Everyone He is My Lover**

**(Max's POV)**

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some more dishes and sat them in the living room of Grandpa's Dojo. It was Christmas and we were having a party. It was after the Bega incident and we had invited all the teams including Blitzkrieg Boy and the Justice 5.

I grinned as Tyson pulled me into a brotherly hug. "Hey Max, why the extra bounce?" I knew what he was talking about. You don't? Then let me explain. I had been more cheerful today then ever before cause I was to eager to see Him again. He would probably be the last person you expect but then again; you must expect the unexpected.

Sure we were different in more ways then one but I guess that is why I love him. We have been going out for what…about three years now? No one knows who He is but they do know that I am going out with someone and it is a he. And today He was going to be revealed.

"Because today y'all are going to find out who He is." Yep that is what everyone calls him since I wouldn't tell them his name. Really, I wasn't sure how they all would react when they find out who He is but I don't care what they think and I KNOW he doesn't.

"Come on Max give me a hint or something." Tyson whined.

"Um…Okay." Tyson whooped and Rei, Daichi, and Hilary moved closer. They all have been bugging me for ages to tell them who He is. "He is the last person you would expect."

"What? Is that all?" Tyson asked.

"Come on Max, tell something else." Hilary said ruffling my hair.

"Well, he is known for being someone he isn't."

"Max, they aren't clues." Daichi whined.

"Fine his bit-beast is a bird." I said impatiently. They all looked like they were trying to figure out who it was so I left the room. I waved at some of the people who had already gotten here.

Let's see my mom and dad were here so was all the All Stars including Eddie, the Majestics, and Berthas Battalion. Then of course there was Kai, Rei, Hilary, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Hiro, Grandpa, Tyson's dad, and me.

I watched Hiro, Grandpa, and Tyson's Dad arguing about the Christmas Tree which fell when they accidentally let go. I laughed and walked out side breathing in the cold but yet fresh air.

I couldn't wait till He got here. He said, the last time I saw him, that they were bringing Shorty with them. In truth, I had no clue where Shorty was during the Bega thing but it would be good to see him. He was the only one who knew about him and me.

I jumped into the snow, bending over to pick some up. I made it into a snowball and saw a good target. I took aim then waited and waited before throwing it. It hit Tyson right dead in the face. I laughed so hard that I fell. Rei who had been beside him laughed also which caused Tyson to make snowballs and throw them at us.

We started throwing snowballs that ended with Tyson running from Kai. Why? Cause Tyson saw Kai and decided to throw one at him. Stupid idiot.

"Rei, get your boyfriend." Tyson yelled flailing his arms. Rei blushed a deep crimson color and Kai had a faint pink tinge to his face. You see, they both have a crush on each other, like, badly. Only they won't admit. What other couples are there? Well let's see.

Hilary and Kenny had started dating just recently. Emily had been going out with Michael for about two years, Tyson likes Tala, Daichi likes Ming-Ming (though he won't admit it) Lee and Mariah had started dating, my parents got back together, and Hiro was dating Brooklyn who was actually one year younger then Hiro.

I smiled as my mother hugged me from behind. "Having fun, Max?"

"Yep!" I said excitedly.

"Are we meeting your boyfriend later?" I rolled my eyes and beamed at her.

"Of course, though I really hope everyone will still support us afterwards." I replied brightly.

"Of course we will, son."

"Yea Dad, you say that now." I muttered. Mom let me go and I ran over to help Tyson since, Kai had him on the ground.

"Come on Kai, get off or you'll make Rei jealous." Tyson said, mockingly. Kai glared before tickling Tyson. Yeah, Kai is tickling Tyson, so mouths shut please. Kai had opened up a lot especially since Voltaire died by choking on a chicken bone. What? I'm not kidding. He did really.

Boris on the other hand tried to escape the police and ended up crashing as soon as he started moving the car. So now he is in jail and the last I heard he was beaten up for mouthing off to one of his inmates.

Anyway enough about them the White Tigers and Saint Shields just turned up. I greeted them and started talking to Kevin and Joseph. I talked to then for a few then headed back inside only to have someone push me in the bathroom.

I turned and found Kai biting his lip. I rose an eyebrow cause not only was Kai looking nervous but he was blushing. "Okay, Max I need you help."

"For what?" Okay, sure he had opened up but he still refused to ask for help. That is, till now.

"Well, you see, I, well I want to tell Rei that I like him, but…I don't know, I lose my nerves and I also got him a gift but I'm not sure he'll like it, well I hope he does, and I want to give it to him but I…"

"Kai, Kai, Kai hold on. You are scaring me." I said putting a hand over his mouth. Man he just sounded so…so…love stricken or whatever. "Clam down. Okay first of all, what did you get him?"

"Well he liked kittens right?"

"Correction, he love them."

"Yeah well I found this poor kitten on the street a couple of days ago and I took her back to my apartment. Cleaned her and everything. She really sweet and loves to play."

"Awe…I can't wait to see it but I prefer a puppy. But that is beside the point. Where is the kitten now?"

"Still at my apartment."

"Then go get it, after that come see me."

"But how am I supposed to hide her?"

"Put her in a basket or something like that."

"Okay, I'll be back." With that Kai took off out the bathroom. Man, he was really starting to freak me out. I looked around to see that everyone else had arrived. Tala was standing in the room with the food talking to Tyson.

Tyson smiled and jumped up, since he was about two feet shorter then Tala, and hugged him. Tala baby blue orbs widen and a blush that was faint but still noticeable began to appear.

I smile and looked around for Him but I couldn't find him. I pouted. He better show up or I'm going to be kicking someone's butt. I walked outside and looked around. Still, no sign of him.

I walked to the back to find it empty. I sighed and was about to turn around when someone wrapped his or her arms around my waist. "So, what where you and Kai doing, hmm?"

"He was asking me to help him. He having a problem telling Rei that he likes him and doesn't know how to give Rei a present." I said and looked up into my boyfriend eyes.

"Oh, I thought that you being in there kissing him." I turned around and whacked him over the head while he just chuckled

"I prefer kissing you instead." I muttered.

"Then why aren't you?" he asked. I smiled and brought our lips together. I had to slightly stand on my toes since he was taller. I broke the kiss reluctantly. "Come on, it's about time for dinner, koi."

"Darn." He grumbled and together we walked back around to the front, making sure no one saw us. I went one way while he went another. I was walking before I was grabbed again and pulled back into the bathroom.

"I brought the kitten." Kai whispered.

"That was quick."

"Yea, so what now." Uh oh, haven't thought about that. He handed a picnic basket to me. I opened it to find a cute, long fur kitten looking at me. It was white and gray and I just wanted to melt.

"The basket is in good shape, hmm…hold it for a minute I got a idea." I said handing the basket back to Kai before slipping out the room. I return moment's later with a red ribbon that had a tag to it. "Alright, Wright yours and Rei's name up there where it says to and from."

He did as I told him and handed the ribbon back to me. I placed the ribbon on one of the sides that opened and made Kai grab it. "Come on." I said and pushed him out the door. I looked around and found Rei and Lee talking in a near corner and pushed Kai over to them.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Kai whispered frantically. Rei and Lee looked at us as I gave one final push so that Kai was next to Rei. "Hmm… hey Rei."

"Hey Kai." Rei said uncertainly. I nodded my head to Rei and received a glare in return.

"I got you something." Kai mumbled and handed the basket to Rei who took it. Rei opened it slowly and gasped.

"It's so cute." Rei squealed and pulled the kitten out.

"Meow?" the kitten said swatting at one of the bangs hanging in his face.

"Thank you Kai!" Rei said beaming at the said boy. Kai blush when Rei hugged him.

"I believe Kai said he wanted to tell you something so Lee, let's give those two time to talk." I said. Lee smirked and nodded and we left the pair alone. I could feel Kai glaring at me but ignored it. Instead I went to talk to Spencer and Ian.

A few more minutes went by then Hiro cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would say let's dig in but I think someone had kept us in the dark for a little too long. Max?"

I sighed and walked up front. Okay earlier I didn't mind telling them but now I was nervous. What if everyone disapproved? What will they say when the find out who He really is? Will they give him a chance? So many questions yet no answers intil I tell them. I took a deep breath and sent a secret glance at Him.

"Okay, everyone knows that I have a boyfriend but no one knows who. I hope that you all will be understanding about mine and his relationship and so without farther ado everyone, my boyfriend." I said and Bryan stepped over to me.

I heard everyone gasp and I smiled. "You and Bryan?" Tyson called.

"Yep." I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist. My mother and Emily fainted while everyone else just gawked. Okay, I'm starting to get really uncomfortable. After a couple of minute's past, I sighed. "Well? This silence is really killing me here."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh…"

Okay not what I wanted for answers. I sighed again. This was starting to annoy me. "Well the food is getting cold so let's eat." I said quickly, hoping that will stop everyone from gawking. Too bad it only worked on Tyson, Daichi and Gary.

"I don't think they like you going out with me." Bryan muttered in my ear.

"Too bad." I replied. I wasn't going to stop dating him for everyone else. I grabbed one of Bryan's hands and led him to the buffet table. We got something to eat and I pulled him outside. "So what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"Nothing much, just been going to court cause of Boris. You?"

"Just doing the same-o same-o." I said, taking a bite out of some the ham. We sat, talked, and ate intil we heard someone clearing his throat. We turned to find Tala, Kai, Rei, and Tyson standing there.

"Bryan, why didn't you tell me you were going out with him?" Tala growled sitting next to us.

"We thought it would be best if and wait intil everything calmed down and Boris wouldn't be able to do anything." Bryan replied.

"So what about you and Rei? Did you tell him?" I asked looking at Kai. He and Rei blushed looking down at their food.

"Yes."

"Are y'all going out?" They blushed harder.

"Yes.

"What did you name the kitten, Rei?"

"Haven't decided." Rei said. We talked a little bit more, some time stopping for people to congratulate Bryan and me and some threatening Bryan that if he hurt me he was dead. He just said that after he had hurt Rei, he had vowed to never hurt anyone else.

After everyone had ate (the food was all gone cause of Daichi, Tyson, and Gary) so we decided to open the Christmas presents. Since I was nice I had bought e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e a gift, which was a lot harder then it sounded. Some were easy to buy for then others were hard. Like Spencer.

True that he does love whales, it was hard finding something, and buying a whale is impossible let alone have a place for it. So I just settled with giving him a pair of tickets to see a whale show they were having this upcoming summer. What? I couldn't think of anything else!

I would tell you what I got everyone else buttt that would take too long. What amazed me was that I got presents from Tala, Spencer, Kai, Ian, AND believe it or not, Rick actually got me something. The new CD of BoA. Yes I'm a big fan of her, so sue me.

Bryan came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Merry Christmas." I felt my jaw drop opened. He just said it without me begging him too. Now that is something new. Anyway he was holding a long but small box in front of me.

I took it and opened it. It was a necklace with a small turtle made out of ivory. I took it out, smiling. It was the necklace I saw at the mall the time Hilary dragged Tyson, Daichi, and me to the mall. Since we had to go, we dragged Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer with us, just so we didn't half to go through the torture by ourselves.

"Thanks, Bryan." I muttered. I took it out and Bryan helped me put it on. "And don't think I forgot about you." Bryan raised an eyebrow and I pulled out a box from my pocket. I handed it to him, smiling.

"A pocketknife with a falcon on it. How did you know I like stuff like this?"

"I noticed that you looked at swords, pocket knives and stuff like that when Hilary dragged us to the mall just after the Bega thing."

"Correction: She dragged you and you dragged me." Bryan said, opening the pocketknife, examining the steel blade. "This must have cost a pretty penny. Good shape, real steel and everything."

"Well it did cost a lot, not only cause of it being real and everything but because that is one-of-a-kind. I think the man said that it was the only one made." I replied. He closed the blade and put it back in the box. He laid his chin on my shoulder (he was still behind me) and we watched as Tala pulled a puppy that looked like a wolf from a box.

The puppy yelped excitedly and started licking Tala in the face. Tyson, who had given him the puppy, started laughing only for Tala to whisper something to the puppy. Wow, they seemed to already have a connection between each other since the puppy gave another excited yelp and pounced on Tyson, licking him in the face.

I started laughing as Tyson got up, running in circles flailing his arms screaming, "Attack of the killer puppy, run for your lives." Bryan chuckled and pulled me outside to the back. It was deserted again.

Bryan stood in front of me, kissing me slightly. "It's been exactly three years now huh?" Bryan whispered. I giggled. Yep, it most certainly has been three years. On Christmas day three years ago, we were in Russia since there had been some bad weather for nearly two month so we couldn't leave.

**(Flash Back, Max's POV)**

"Hey guy's, I'm going for a walk." I shouted, while putting on my coat.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Tyson shouted back from the kitchen of the hotel room, which was huge.

"No, I'll be fine." I hollered. I left the room, got on the elevator, walked out the lobby, and turned the way to head for the park. It's been almost about two months since we had won the tournament, Mr. Dickinson said that he would pay for us to stay at the hotel so we could have a vacation in Russia and I haven't heard much about what happened to the abbey.

I know so far that Voltaire and Boris had been locked up but since Voltaire has lots of money and lots of friends in high places I doubt they stay in there. The boys that were in the abbey were getting help since Boris had screwed their minds up and would be placed in foster homes.

As far as the Demolition Boys, I haven't heard much about them except Ian and Bryan had to be consoled. Bryan cause of what he tried to do to Rei and it seemed that he was thoroughly depressed and lonely. Ian needed it more cause he had a fear that I would have laughed at whoever told me about and called them crazy had I not seen it for myself.

He was scared of a lot of people if they surrounded him and freaked out when a lot of reporters started taking pictures and screaming over one another to ask questions. I believe Mr. Dickinson said that he was like that because he had been beaten by a flashlight and was nearly trampled over when he was younger.

What's funny about that is that he came to the tournament filled with thousands and thousands of people and acted fine. I also heard that Tala had the chip that Boris had implanted in his head removed and was fine. As for Spencer since he was quiet, they had him volunteer to work at some place.

I don't remember what it was though it was said to help him become more opened and all that. I sighed as I watched a young boy run over to his parents laughing. I wish the Demo Boys could have had that life instead of what they had had.

I was now in the park so I decided to sit on the swings. Now where was that again? Oh yes, now I remember. I walked down the left path for a few seconds intil a playground came into view.

I stopped and watched as a boy with lilac hair, rocked back and forth slightly. Bryan was looking down at the ground and seemed lost in his thoughts. I smiled and walked over.

I hadn't told anyone yet, but since I first saw him, I had always had a crush him. Not cause of his coldness but I believed and still do, that he has a heart. He just needed a push in the right direction and he would be normal if he stayed in that direction.

"Hey." I said cheerfully when I was still only a couple of feet away. He looked up in surprise but then gave a small smile, a very small smile that no one would have noticed had they not have looked closely, but I still saw it.

"Hey." He replied quietly. I sat on the swing next to him and watched him closely as he looked back down at the ground.

"So how are things?" I asked trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Alright, I guess." He replied, still in a small quiet voice.

"The others?"

"Spencer is doing great, Tala had gotten a job, Ian is okay though still scared of a lot of people but he had gotten over the fear of flashing lights." He replied. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me and not trying to murder me instead.

"What about you?"

"Fine, I'm going to a school now and I have a part time job. Same with Tala and Spencer. Ian is being home-schooled intil he gets over his fear a lot of people and since he is only twelve he can't get a job."

"What? Ian is only twelve? I thought he was about your age, fourteen at least." I muttered to myself. I blinked as I heard Bryan laugh and looked up.

"No, he is twelve turning thirteen on the tenth of next month." He said smirking at me. I nodded, as silence took over. It was comfortable and whether enjoyable. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I blinked again before smiling. "Sure." It looked liked he had opened up quite a bit. We got up and walked around the park for awhile, just taking in each other's company. "So why aren't you with the others?"

Bryan stopped and shrugged. I stood in front of him, tilting my head to the side. "It's Christmas. You should be with your team." I tried again.

"Then why aren't you with your team?" he countered back.

"I wanted to get out of the hotel for while." I said brightly.

"Yeah well we never celebrated Christmas before so we don't know nothing about it." My jaw would've hit the ground if it could have. Then something caught my eye and made me look up.

"Then how about I teach you one of it traditions?" I asked, giggling. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked nodding toward the plant hanging above us.

"A mistletoe. It's a tradition that if two people get caught under it around Christmas they half to kiss."

"To kiss?" he asked looking at me. I nodded, smiling. "I'll pass."

"Oh c'mon, scared?" I asked challenging.

"No it's just that I never kissed anyone before." Bryan said looking back up at the plant. Well, growing up in a place like that, no wonder.

"Then I'll teach you." I said, brightly. He looked down at me questionably. I then noticed that I was about a head and a half shorter then him. I stood up on my toes, and pressed my lips against his.

At first he didn't responded so I was about to pulled back but he kissed back almost shyly. After what seemed like forever to me but it was only a few seconds, we pulled back, a very faint blush appearing on Bryan's face.

"See nothing to it."

"No, nothing to it." He whispered to himself. He seemed to be in a complete daze to I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention, which it did. I pointed upwards and he smirked. Bryan lent in this time taking me by surprise, as his lips brushed against mine.

"Okay…I see that you are busy." A new voice said quietly but loud enough for us to hear from behind me. We broke apart and looked at the person to find Ian standing there, giving a nervous smile.

"Ian, how are you?" I said cheerfully, trying to fight back my blush but I was probably failing miserably.

"Alright, you?"

"Never been better."

"I guess so." Ian said with a smirk nodding toward Bryan. I gave a nervous laugh and look back at Bryan who was glaring at Ian. "So I see that you told him even if he is about two years younger then you."

"Told me what?" I asked looking from Ian to Bryan. Bryan looked like he was about to murder someone.

"No, Ian. That's not what's happening." Bryan said through clench teeth.

"Whoops sorry Bry, I didn't know." Ian said, backing up some, nervously. Bryan sighed.

"It's okay. We were kissing cause of the mistletoe." Bryan said pointing upwards. "Max says it's a tradition that if two people stand under it around Christmas, they half to kiss."

"Oh. I was wonder why the people on TV always kissed whenever they stood under a plant like that." Ian muttered, scrunching his face up in disgust. "Kissing is gross."

I laughed at that. "When you a little older then you be thinking differently, trust me, I thought it was disgusting when I was little but it's alright. You just need the right person to kiss." I said, chuckling softly.

"Like you and Bryan?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow. I felt another blush coming and I heard Bryan growl. Ian gave a nervous laugh and backed up some more.

"Yes, like me and Bryan." I replied, smiling though I knew I was blushing like crazy. I really enjoyed those kisses though. Wonder what Bryan thought about them. Hmm…let's see he got the little blush back. It looked cute on him and I couldn't help but giggle.

Bryan looked at me but I shook my head, looking back at Ian. "Does kissing mean y'all are boyfriends?" Ian asked, tilting his head quizzically. I felt my face burn even more and glanced back at Bryan who now had a noticeable blush but look as equally confused as Ian.

"No, only when you ask someone out. Kissing can be done for anything like family giving each other kisses but they usually kiss on the cheeks." Ian nodded as what I said sunk in.

"Well, you both are still standing under the mistletoe, so I guess you got to kiss again." Oops. I forgot about that. I looked back at Bryan who was asking me silently if it was okay. I nodded and for the third time that night we kissed.

"Max, what does it feel like having a boyfriend?" Ian asked, when we pulled back.

"Well, I don't know. I never went out with another boy though I did have a girlfriend about a year ago, but it didn't work out." I said truthfully. I saw Ian trying not to laugh but it was failing. I looked at Bryan who shrugged and that was when it hit me.

Apparently it just hit Bryan too since he bite his lower lip, Bryan barely blushing though I swear my face was hotter then hot. We had, sometime during the kiss, wrapped our arms around each other. Funny though, we didn't pull away.

"If _giggle _I _giggle _know _snicker _better _giggle _then I would _giggling uncontrollably _have thought you two were going out." Ian said finally bursting out laughing. I buried my head in Bryan chest while he laid his chin on my head.

"At least he is finally laughing." Bryan muttered so that I could only hear. I looked up and I guess he knew what I was think cause he started to explain. "Since the police took us from the abbey, people are always picking on him and he hadn't laughed or actually smiled in a long time."

I turned and watched Ian rolling around in the snow laughing hard. It was funny watching him roll around, snow getting all over him, his face red from laughing, him laughing in general.

"Hey Ian, know how to snowball fight?" I asked. That stopped him, though he was still smiling, wiping tears away. He shook his head murmured something about not knowing how to play it and stood up, brushing away the snow. "Then let me teach you."

He ran over to me as I pick up some snow, making a snowball. "It's simple really. Just take some snow, make a ball out of it then you throw it at your target. Let's see; pretend that the tree is my target. All I do is throw it." I explained and threw it at the tree. "But if you are playing with a friend or someone like that, don't throw it hard."

Ian nodded and did as I said and threw it at the tree. "I'll take you on, if you aren't scared." Ian said, tauntingly. I gave him a smirk and made a snowball, Ian doing the same thing. We backed up before I threw my first. Ian dodged it and threw his. I barely dodged it while at the same time grabbing more snow.

It went on for about an hour, Bryan watching from the sidelines. Then my cell phone rung before I could throw another one. "Hello?"

/Max? Where are you/ Rei asked from the other end.

"At the park, why?"

/You have been gone for a little over two hours./

"A little over two hours? What time is it?"

/7:39. When are you are you coming back to the hotel/

"Around nine o'clock. Good?"

/Yeah, but be careful. I put your dinner in the microwave. Bye./

"Okay thanks Rei, bye." I said and hung up. Before I could do anything else someone threw a snowball and it hit me on the side of the head. "Ian!"

"Hey don't look at me, Bryan did it." I looked at the said boy to find him smirking. I grabbed some more snow, packing it into a ball. "So you wanna play too huh?"

After about another fifteen minutes of throwing snowballs, we finally sat down on a bench. Ian and I were joking around, laughing like there was no tomorrow. They were really nicer then I thought they would ever be.

"I'm going to head home now, thank Max, That snowball fight was fun. See ya later." Ian said, hugging me. I hugged him back and waved while he walked away. "By the way, I think the mistletoes want you two together. Look above your heads."

I did as he said as he disappeared from view and saw another mistletoe hanging above us. "Do they have minds of their own or something?" Bryan asked.

"I starting to think they do." I muttered. "Either that or someone with some kind of power wants us together."

"Then how about we make them happy?" Bryan asked, so low that I barely heard him. I smiled and looked at him. He was still staring at the mistletoe seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Are you asking me out or something?" I asked. He grunted and looked opposite way of me. "I'm not sure how a long-distance relationship will work but I willing to give it a try if you are."

Bryan turned back to me smirking and nodded. I lent forward giving him another kiss. I know I barley know him but who knows, it might work out between us in do time.

**(End Of Flashback)**

Yep, That's how it happen though I know he didn't act like the old him, but I just felt like I could trust him and thankfully I did. "Three years and we still stand strong, don't we?" I muttered burying my face in his neck.

"Yep. Hopefully we only get stronger." I heard him say and nodded in agreement.

"Found them!" Tyson shouted as he, Tala, Rei, Kai, Ian, Spencer, and Hilary came around the corner. Rei had the kitten in his arms, and I swear it was purring really loud. Then the puppy Tyson bought for Tala bark at our feet making Bryan and me to look down.

"Hi, um…"

"Wolborg. Tyson's idea and he seems to like it." Tala said, as the puppy ran over to him, barking.

"Hey guys, get together so I can take a picture." Hilary said, pulling out a camera. Bryan moved so that he was behind, Tala picked up Wolborg standing next to me and Bryan, Tyson stood beside him while Spencer stood behind Ian. Rei and Kai were on our other side, Kai was behind Rei, and like us Kai had his arms around Rei's waist, while Rei held the kitten.

"Alright everyone ready?" Hilary called holding up the camera. Tyson kissed Tala on his cheek making the said teenager blush just as Hilary took the picture. "Tyson, that was so cute!" Hilary squealed.

Ian and I would have fell over laughing if Spencer and Bryan weren't behind us. Rei was laughing though not as hard as Ian or me while Kai, Bryan, and Spencer just smirked.

Even Wolborg seemed to be laughing at Tala who was just as red as his hair, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey Hilary, I want a copy of that picture." I called as the brown hair girl walked forward.

"No problem. I want to get pictures of the team's individuals, if that's okay with y'all." Hilary said stopping next to Tyson and Tala who finally gotten rid of his blush.

"I don't have a problem with that." I said looking around at every one else. They all agreed to take team pictures so since all the Demolition Boys were there, they went a head and let Hilary take their pictures.

Then we headed back around to the front. First it was the All Stars with me in it, then the White Tigers which had Rei in it too. Then it was Majestic's, Berthas Battalion, Saint Shield, and the Justice 5. Finally it was us, the Bladebreakers turn.

It was Kai, Rei, Tyson, me, Daichi, then Kenny. Hilary was about to take a picture before I asked a question. "What are you doing, Hilary?"

"Taking the Bladebreakers picture, why?"

"Cause we aren't the Bladebreakers without you." Rei said, tilting his head sideways.

"Yea as much as I hate to admit it, you are part of this team too." Tyson said brightly as Hilary glared at him.

"But who'll take the picture?" she asked.

"I will!" Mariah piped up, smiling at the girl. Hilary looked at us questionably and we nodded so she handed the camera to Mariah and ran over to us, smiling. Hilary stood by Kenny who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alright, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Tyson and I said together.

"Why cheese?" Daichi asked, just as Mariah took the picture. "Hey, I wasn't ready. No fair."

"Oh stop your whining, Monkey."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Monkey, Monkey, Monkey, Monk…ouch! Hilary that hurt!" Tyson whined, bending down, rubbing his head while glaring at the said girl.

"Then stop being mean to him. Sure he acts like a monkey and somewhat resemble one but that doesn't mean you need to joke on him."

"Hey, what do ya mean I resemble a monkey? I don't not, Ms. Think-I'm-Perfect-but-am-not!"

"Hey watch it!" I sighed as I watched them argue with Tyson getting in it. It ended with Tyson and Daichi laying on the ground muttering, 'I see turkey legs, they look yummy.' Or in Daichi case, 'Monkeys, nice to see you again.' Hilary just stormed off with Kenny going after her to calm her down. I sighed and bent next to Tyson.

"You know, you two need to stop getting on her bad side before she ends up putting y'all in the hospital." I said helping Tyson sit up.

"I know, but she gets on my nerves. Hey, I got an idea. Tala, how about y'all stay here tonight? Please?" Tyson begged as Tala walked over to us. Tala looked back at his teammates who nodded and turned back to Tyson.

"They don't mind so sure." Tala said helping Tyson stand while Ming-Ming helped Daichi.

"Yay!" Tyson screamed, jumping on Tala, knocking them both over so that Tyson was lying on top of Tala. I heard someone whistle and heard a snapping sound. I turned back to find Mariah had taken a picture, while laughing.

This time Tala smirked while Tyson blushed. I jumped as someone put their arms around and looked up to find Bryan, smirking. "Bryan, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, love. Since my teammates are staying here, how about you and me go back to the hotel where we are staying at and we spend the night together. Know what I'm saying?" Bryan whispered so that I was the only who would hear it. I guess it's about time we went that far.

"Sure. But be gentle, I'm fragile." I said playfully and Bryan snorted. I loved joking around with him, it's so fun.

"Hey, I'm taking Max out for the night, so don't wait up, okay?" Bryan said, as we begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?" my mother hollered at me.

"A date, Mom. It was good to see everyone again, bye!" I shouted as we rounded the corner. We walked, hand in hand, till we got to a four star hotel. Bryan led me over to an elevator and slid a car in the slot. "Let me guess, Mr. Dickinson got y'all the penthouse, right?"

"You know it."

"Okay one more thing, you don't have aids or anything like that do you?" I asked. I wanted to know, so sue me. Plus I was nervous, I had never done anything like this before so I have a right to be nervous. Bryan glared at me.

"No Max, I don't. Ask Mr. Dickinson since he had us go get check-ups every six months." Bryan said, as we got in the elevator. When the doors shut Bryan walked over to me pressing me against the wall.

Our lips met and our tongue battled. We heard a ding and a slight jolt as we got to the floor. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded feeling butterflies in my stomach. "You know, we don't half to do this if you're not ready."

"Yeah, I know but you have to make yourself ready sometimes. And I really want this but I'm just…"

"Nervous." Bryan said finishing my sentence. I smiled as he pulled me out the elevator and led me to his room. Yep, I'm nervous but I know he won't hurt me on purpose, I know cause I trust him. Man, I could never ask for a better life. I had everything I needed and wanted, and hopefully it stays that way.

* * *

Well, there you go. I only found one story that is Bryan/Max and that is done by Ramak (I'm not sure how you spell it or if he reposted the story back on he said in one of his chapters that he was a guy so sorry if I got that and the spelling of the name wrong).

**Please R&R, if anyone ever read this since it is Christmas Eve.**


End file.
